Dynasty Warriors X
Dynasty Warriors X '(''Shin Sangoku Musuo X) is the tenth installment in the Dynasty Warriors franchise for the PS4, Xbox One, and PC. For this grand tenth installment, Tecmo Koei greatly improved the gameplay using elements from all the previous games and wrapping up the story of the Three Kingdoms. Gameplay Combat Combat takes elements from both the Charge and Flow systems. *Primary attack strings are started with a □ string that goes up to 6, which can be followed by ∆ to perform Charge Attacks. While using Charge Attacks, holding down ∆ before releasing increases the damage of the attack at the risk of being vulnerable. *Running attacks once again return, with the addition of Warriors All Stars' constant running attacks which is used by constantly moving and tapping ∆. *Along with that is the ability to use R1 combined with either □,∆, or X to perform Trigger Attacks. Trigger Attacks can be automatically activated, used after a □ string, or after a Charge attack. Trigger Attacks once again take up a percentage of the Special Bar. *Each character has a total of 9 Trigger Attacks, with 3 being unlocked tfrom the beginning. Only 3 can be euipped before each mission. *Arial combat has been improved with the newly added ability to use the □ string and Trigger Attacks mid air. Along with this are special arial finishers which can be used by pressing ∆ at the end of an air born string. The traditional jump charges also return and are still performed by pressing X+∆ without the use of any normal attacks. *Musou attacks in the style of the PS2 era games once again return when one presses O grounded while arial musous return as well by pressing O while mid air. *Burst Mode is a new feature activated by pressing R1+O. This greatly improves the characters offensive power and speed at the cost of defense through the duration of mode, half of the officer's health current health, and 3 bars of Musou. The Special bar is used as the limit meter and drains as the use of Burst Mode goes on. *The Musou Bars are once again divided into 3 bars: Ground Musous take all remaining bars which determines the length of the attack while Arial Musous only take 1 bar. Characters only start with 1 bar however. *Defensive measures include the usual block with L1 and a dodge roll that becomes an Air Dash mid air by pressing L2. *R3 acts as a lock on to the nearest target. *Consumables items in stocks of 99 can be carried. They're scrolled through using the left and right on the D-Pad, used by pressing up, or discarded by pressing down. *Pressing R2 will cause your character to pause and release a small stunning aura. This allows players to further extend their combo as this pause automatically resets the attack string at the cost being vulnerable for a couple frames. This also allows players to negate enemy infinite combos. *Players are able to bring one other Musou officer as a Bodyguard. During this process the Bond between your officers will grow. You can command your Bodyguard to attack certain enemies or areas by pressing R3. *Each character also has a unique Bodyguard skill which can be triggered by pressing R1+R3. *Similarly to Dynasty Warriors 6 and the Samurai Warriors, characters perform special attacks if deadlocks are won. Weapons * Characters can no longer equip any weapon type and are instead locked to their signature weapon. * Weapons are broken into 9 basic types. Each type is assigned an Element by default: None, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Blast, Poison, Light or Darkness. The standard increasing tier system has been removed, rather weapon drops and finds can be any of these 9 with strength varying dependent on the difficulty of the obtainment process. Weapon elements can be changed by taking the weapon of the desired element to the Blacksmith and converting it into Essence. This Essence can then be crafting into another weapon to change its Element. * Weapons are also assigned a class: Normal (standard attack speed and weight), Speed (weak but quick attacks, allows double jump, and light weight), and Power (strongest attacks, immunity to flinching from basic attacks, but heavy weight). * Each character starts with a Normal class weapon with no element. * Each character has an Ultimate Weapon that can be obtained through individualized special conditions. * Weapon attributes now take the form of equipable Seals. 8 can be applied to one weapon at a time with identical Seals being able to increase the effect by stacking up to 10. * All playable officers have once again been de-cloned, with most regaining their weapons from Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires. * Exceptions include: ** Pang De gaining the brand new Mace and Shield weapon. ** Huang Gai regaining his Rod and Shield from the PS2 era. ** Ling Tong keeping the Nunchaku from his return to it in Dynasty Warriors 9. ** Zhu Ran inheriting the Sanjiegun from Ling Tong. ** Gan Ning regaining his Twin Daggers from Dynasty Warriors 6. ** Lianshi regaining the Crossbow ** Zhang Fei regaining the Viper Pike from the PS2 era. ** Ma Chao gaining the brand new Calvary Spear weapon. ** Huang Zhong regaining the Curved Dao and Bow from the PS2 era. ** Huang Yueying regaining the Dagger Axe. ** Liu Shan keeping the Rapier from his return to it in Dynasty Warriors 9. ** Guan Ping regaining the Zanbato from the PS2 era. ** Deng Ai regaining the Drill Lance. ** Xiahou Ba inheriting the Rotating Crossbow from Deng Ai. ** Dong Bai gaining the brand new Aqua Wand weapon. ** Yuan Shu inheriting the This Sword from Lu Xun's Dynasty Warriors 6 appearance. Battle Flow * Main Missions take over a large area of the map. * Difficulty levels are set from the Menu, with the options being Easy, Normal, Hard, Chaos, Ultimate. Difficulty setting determines the aggressiveness of the enemy AI with the artificial numbers based difficulty of the other games being turned down significantly. * The design is more similar to the original stage system to battles, only with armies taking over larger areas. * Base conquering once again is used to push further into the enemy lines. Objectives have once more returned but players are encouraged to take their on approach to handling said objectives using the improved movement and scale of the maps to their advantage. * The star based morale system returns from the PS2 officers, with officers improving in strength on both sides dependent on said star count. * Enemy troop types have been expanded upon. ** '''Private - Main peon type, hardly puts up an effort in a fight. ** Sergeant '- Advanced Privates, able to attack in a 4 string. Travels in smaller groups then Privates but much more aggressive. Gradually takes over as the most encountered enemy type in the latter stages. ** '''Unit Captain '- Lead groups of either Privates or Sergeants. Modeled after generic officers and shares their movesets but lack the ability to Musou or Trigger Attack. ** 'Archer '- Shoots arrows from the back line. ** 'Crossbowmen '- Shoots arrows even faster, at time equipped with elements. ** 'Sorcerer '- Shoots element based bolts. ** 'Shaman '- Provides area buffs and passive healing for allies. ** 'Boulder Men '- Large unflinching troops that toss giant rocks at the opposing force. ** 'Bombardier '- Armor clad troops that toss explosives at the opposing force. ** 'Guardsmen '- Shield toting troops that defend their allies by rushing down opponents. ** 'Bannermen '- Flag toting troops that help to stabilize their allies morale. ** 'Bodyguard '- Advanced Captains who often surround commanders in groups up to 8. They also have the ability for to use a short 6 string Ground Musou along with providing buffs to their commanding officer. ** 'Lady Private '- Female counterpart to the similarly named above, only found in the command of female officers. ** 'Lady Sergeant '- Female counterpart to the similarly named above, only found in the command of female officers. ** 'Lady Bodyuard '- Female counterpart to the similarly named above, only found guarding female officers and Guo Jia. ** 'Turban Follower '- Yellow Turban's main infantry type. By far the weakest troop type. ** 'Bandit '- Often hide from view but manage to put up a reasonable fight when found. Tend to only appear in Side Missions. ** 'Beastmaster '- Guard like infantry. Often guarded by Tigers, Wolves, or even Bears. ** 'Nanman Tribesmen '- Nanman main infantry type, much more aggressive then the standard Private. Note, this unit type also serves to represent the various other tribes even those residing outside of Nanman. ** 'Nanman Amazon '- Large powerful female infantry found around Zhurong. ** 'Witch Doctor '- Fire and Poison casting Nanman women found around Zhurong. ** 'Phantom Troop '- Invincible troops often spawned by Zhang Jiao and Zuo CI. ** 'Armored Troops '- Specialized Nanman troops immune to stunning and knockback but vulnerable to Fire. ** 'Clay Soldier '- Specialized troops summoned by Zhuge Liang. Sturdy and strong but slow and vulnerable to Blast. ** 'Glass Soldier '- Specialized troops summoned by SIma Yi. Quick and strong but fragile. They however occasional damage their attacker after slain. ** 'Dancers '- Zhang He's unique unit type which fight using 3 strings from his basic string and pouncing on foes. Agile and strong, they often attempt to take the fight to the air. ** 'Yuan Pridesmen '- Yuan Shao's unique unit type which fight using 3 strings from his basic string. Weak yet crafty, they resort to using tricks such as playing dead and hiding to inflict damage. ** 'Bombers '- Late Wu unit type, men forcibly strapped with explosives. As such they must defeated swiftly else they release a large explosion. * Machines return. This includes: Juggernauts, Pyrocannons, Arablasts, Ballistas, Catapults, Siege Rams, Wooden Ox, and Bladecarts. * Generic officers officers come in five classes, each with a Young, Middle Aged, and Elder variant. Generics borrow most of their movesets are borrowed from player officers but they have 3 unique Triggers and unique Musuos assigned to them. A generic officer often takes the role of ** 'Warrior '- Basic class with no notable strengths and no notable weaknesses. Wield the Axe, Sickle and Chain, or Bow. ** 'Strategist '- Weak attacks and fragile but tend to activate elements and spam Trigger Attacks more often. Wield either the Iron Fan or Throwing Knives. ** 'Hero '- Fast, armored, and powerful but extremely vulnerable to elements. Wield either the Spear or Pike. ** 'Large Warrior '- The strongest and slowest officer type. Resistant to flinching from basic attacks but suffers from lack of range and low ariel combat potential. Wield the Great Sword, Club, or Great Axe. ** 'Ruler '- Returning from Dynasty Warriors 5, much like the Warrior they are well balanced. Unlike the Warrior, their AI is much more in lined with regular Musou officers as they often serve as the finale for Main Missions they appear in. Wield either the Rapier or Dao ** '''Savage - Nanman equivalent to the Warrior. Also used to represent other tribes. ** Barbarian - Nanman equivalent to the Large Warrior. Also used to represent other tribes. ** Tribal King - Nanman equivalent to the Ruler, yet they only wield Daos skinned as Shotels (African curved swords). Also used to represent other tribes. Exploration The open world experiece has improved greatly from the previous title. *The vast map starts out completely clouded allowing players to experience and discover the land. *The day and night cycle from Dynasty Warriors 9 returns. Along with this a week cycle is added. *Areas includes villages, great cities, forests, caves, snow lands, mountains, deserts, and even swamp lands. All of which provide different items and materials to discover. *Players can purchase Location Flags from Merchants and set them at any point on the map to be used as quick travel points. *Animals return and play a much helpful role outside of combat. All of then now each level up and improve stat wise as long as they're used. They also assist better if they have high affection with the player, which can be increased through feeding and grooming. Animals can be named by their owner. *The basic types of animals include: **Horses once again allow players to travel much faster. Further more horses can be given Elements by feeding them an Element Essence once they're high enough level and have high affection with their owner. As always, there are multiple different horses to choose from. **Elephants allow the players to completely negate enemy grounded attacks and give them access to the a powerful groundpound which can trigger Elements. They are much slower then horses but break through obstacles in their path. **Bears return as a powerful mount once more. They also act as guardian animals as well as tear down trees for items when unmounted. **Falcons are guardian animals that juggle enemies in the air. They also pick up items from a far. **Tigers are guardian animals that attack with powerful tackles. They have are the strongest of the animals. They can applied with Elements. **Wolves are guardian animals that attack with quick bites. They can also uncover items hidden underground. They can applied with Elements. **Pandas are support animals that give buffs and provide passive healing to their owners. They can not fight. Pandas produce random items passively depending on the current landscape the player is traveling through with it. **Deer are support animals that increase the drop rates of rare items and materials. They can not fight. *Tools such as Hunting Bows, Fishing Rod, and Grapling Hook along with the new Pickaxe return. They start weak and need to be upgraded as the game goes on. **Hunting returns but has been expanded upon. Animals are now divided by nature: orange health animals are aggressive and immediately attack while yellow health animals are timid and immediately sprint when players are noticed. The Hunting Bow has been nerfed as it needs to be restocked with arrows rather than having unlimited ammo. Hunting traps of various sizes return. **Fishing has been turned into a rhythm based mini game which not only provides fish and underwater treasures but serves to train the players reaction time for combat. **The Grapling Hook has been nerfed as its initial unupgradded form no longer allows you to skip battles entirely. Along with that is the need to buy fuel to use it. **The Pickaxe serves as a means to mine for ores in caves. Mining allows players to practice comboing as the Pickaxe controls like the actual weapons and the longer the combo is held a rock the greater the rewards that are reaped. City Life *When visiting villages or great cities, players have the opportunity to pick up Side Missions, build character Bonds, and use the amenitites within. *Character bonds exist between all playable officers and rank up from 1 to 10. Bonds are increased through talking, visiting amenities around villages, gift giving, equipping the other as a Bodyguard, exploring the land together, and hunting or fishing together. **Each character has set of preferences and dislikes for gifts and activities. Obviously taking advantage of these preferences allows the Bond to grow faster. *Certain character pairs have access to exclusive Bond Conversations which occur every 2 levels. Certain pairs of that pool have exclusive Dual Burst Musous with one another once rank 10 is reached, this can be used by pressing R1+O+R3. These musous require all 3 bars. *Other benefits to increased Bonds is: the ability to use the classic Dual Ground Musou, gifts from the other, improved Bodyguard AI, and jumping in front of fatal attacks. *'Merchant Shop' - Purchase consumables such as: Musou healing, health recovery, temperory attack buffs, temporary speed buffs, temporary defense buffs, arrows, fuel, and fishing bait. *'Blacksmith '- Craft and sell weapons, purchase weapons, enhance weapons, upgrade tools, and purchase Seals. *'Restaurant' - ''Give fish or hunted meat to be turned into special consumbles with unique uses. *'Stable '- Purchase and sell animals, purchase food for your animals, and take them in to be groomed. *'Tea House - Increases bonds between characters who visit together. Slight stat increases dependent on the type of tea drank is added. *'''Tavern - Increases bonds between characters who visit together. Allows you to purchase special alcoholic drinks drinks provides temporary buffs to Musou attacks. *'Training Grounds' - Practice attacks on test dummies and give EXP to Musou playable characters. *'Academy' - Read books to study which will teach you new variations of a character's existing 9 Trigger Attacks. *'Trade Ports' - Exchange materials and or ores for other items or materials. *'Wood-works' - Purchase or craft furniture and hunting traps. *'Clothing Sho'p - Purchase outfits and accessories. All main outfits from the past 9 installments return for the character whom have them. *'Gift Shop' - Purchase gifts to give to other Musou officers. *'Hideout' - Players once again have Hideouts throughout the land. These areas allow players to change outfits, sleep to pass a cycle, invite other officers over, decorate, read up on the Encyclopedia, look at the Gallery, save their game, store their animals, stores items. Hideouts start out small but can be upgraded over time. Story Mode Story Mode is divided by kingdom or ruler. Story battles are marked as Main Missions and are required to complete in order to progress further, however the player is allowed to start these missions on their own discretion. The main 4 kingdoms have 40 Main Missions each, while the minor other factionss receive 6 Main Missions with the exception of Lü Bu who revieves 15. Similarly to Samurai Warriors 4, players are given a pool of characters to choose from for each particular Main Mission. Players unlock characters as they complete Main Missions. Star Objectives return as hidden Main Mission objectives, that unlock Side Mission what-if scenarios. Completing these Side Mission may unlock characters and allow characters to appear in future battles. Quest are optional missions that take the most use of the open world. They often reward items, materials, weapons, and other goods. Certain Side Missions and Quest are restricted to certain factions, time frames, sex of officer, or even specific to certain officers entirely. Main Missions Wei # Yellow Turban Menace (Han vs Yellow Turbans) # Yellow Turban Rebellion (Han vs Yellow Turbans) # Assassination of Dong Zhuo (Han vs Dong Zhuo Forces) # Search through Yan Province (Cao Cao's Forces vs Yellow Turbans) # Battle of Hulao Gate (Allied Forces vs Dong Zhuo's Forces) # Battle of Xu Province (Cao Cao's Forces vs Tao Qian's Forces) # Battle of Fengqiu (Allied Forces vs Yuan Shu's Forces) # Battle of Puyang (Cao Cao's Forces vs Lu Bü's Forces) # Emperor Escort (Han vs Allied Forces) # Battle of Wan Castle (Cao Cao's Forces vs Zhang Xiu's Forces) # Battle of Shouchun (Allied Forces vs Yuan Shao's Forces) # Battle of Xiapi (Cao Cao's Forces vs Lü Bu's Forces) # Battle of Guandu (Cao Cao's Forces vs Yuan Shao's Forces) # Guan Yu Escapes (Cao Cao's Forces vs Liu Bei's Forces) # Battle of Mt. Bailing (Cao Cao's Forces vs Yuan Forces) # Battle of Xinye (Cao Cao's Forces vs Liu Bei's Forces) # Battle of Bowangpo (Cao Cao's Forces vs Liu Bei's Forces) # Battle of Changban (Cao Cao's Forces vs Liu Bei's Forces) # Battle of Wulin (Cao Cao's Forces vs Wu) # Battle of Chibi (Cao Cao's Forces vs Allied Forces) # Escape from Chibi (Cao Cao's Forces vs Allied Forces) # Battle of Tong Gate (Cao Cao's Forces vs Ma Chao's Forces) # Battle of Nanjun (Cao Cao's Forces vs Wu) # Battle of Hanzhong (Cao Cao's Forces vs Zhang Lu's Forces) # Battle of Hefei (Wei vs Wu) # Battle of Mount Dingjun (Wei vs Shu) # Battle of Ruxukou (Wei vs Wu) # Fan Castle Defensive (Wei vs Shu) # Battle of Fan Castle (Allied Forces vs Shu) # Han's Final Stand (Wei vs Han) # Battle of Dongkou (Wei vs Wu) # Battle of Jiangling (Wei vs Wu) # Battle of Guangling (Wei vs Wu) # Battle of Tianshui (Wei vs Shu) # Battle of Jieting (Wei vs Shu) # Battle of Shiting (Wei vs Wu) # Battle of Chencang (Wei vs Shu) # Battle of Mt. Qi (Wei vs Shu) # Battle of Hefei Castle (Wei vs Wu) # Battle of the Wuzhang Plains (Wei vs Shu) Wu # Yellow Turban Fortress (Han vs Yellow Turbans) # Yellow Turban Rebellion (Han vs Yellow Turbans) # Ou Xing's Rebellion (Yuan Shu's Forces vs Ou Xing's Forces) # Battle of Liang Province (Han vs Ma Teng's Forces) # Ten Enuches Rebellion (Han vs Eunuchs) # Battle of Hulao Gate (Han vs Dong Zhuo's Forces) # Nanyang Invasion (Yuan Shu's Forces vs Zang Zi's Forces) # Battle of Xiangyang (Yuan Shu's Forces vs Liu Biao's Forces) # Battle of Wujun (Sun Ce's Forces vs Liu Yao's Forces) # Conquest of Jiangdong (Sun Ce's Forces vs Wang Lang's Forces) # Conquest of Wujun (Sun Ce's Forces vs Yan Baihu's Forces) # Battle of Lujiang (Sun Ce's Forces vs Liu Xun's Forces) # Battle of Yuzhang (Sun Ce's Forces vs Hua Xin's Forces) # Trials of Sun Ce (Sun Ce's Forces vs Gan Ji's Forces) # Battle of Xiakou (Wu vs Liu Biao's Forces) # Battle of Shouchun (Allied Forces vs Yuan Shu's Forces) # Battle of Wulin (Wu vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Battle of Chibi (Allied Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Escape from Chibi (Allied Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Battle of Nanjun (Wu vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Battle of Jing Province (Wu vs Shu) # Battle of Hefei (Wu vs Wei) # Battle of Ruxukou (Wu vs Wei) # Battle of Fan Castle (Allied Forces vs Shu) # Battle of Mai Castle (Wu vs Shu) # Battle of Xiaoting (Wu vs Shu) # Battle of Yiling (Wu vs Shu) # Battle of Dongkou (Wu vs Wei) # Battle of Jiangling (Wu vs Wei) # Battle of Guangling (Wu vs Wei) # Battle of Shiting (Wu vs Wei) # Battle of Hefei Castle (Wu vs Wei) # Battle of Dongxing (Wu vs Wei) # East Gates Battle (Wu vs Wei) # Battle of New Hefei Castle (Wu vs Wei) # Invasion of Xiangyang (Wu vs Jin) # Battle of Jiao Province (Wu vs Jin) # Battle of Xiling (Wu vs Jin) # Battle of Leixiang (Wu vs Jin) # Battle of Yangtze River (Wu vs Jin) Shu # Battle of Lousang Village (Coalition vs Yellow Turbans) # Yellow Turban Rebellion (Han vs Yellow Turbans) # Yellow Turban Remnants (Liu Bei's Forces vs Yellow Turbans) # Battle of Hulao Gate (Allied Forces vs Dong Zhuo's Forces) # Battle of Changshan (Gongsun Zan's Forces vs Yuan Shao's Forces) # Battle of Xu Province (Tao Qian's Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Battle of Shouchun (Allied Forces vs Yuan Shu's Forces) # Battle of Xiaopei (Liu Bei's Forces vs Lü Bu's Forces) # Battle of Xiapi (Allied Forces vs Lü Bu's Forces) # Battle of Guandu (Yuan Shao's Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Guan Yu Escapes (Liu Bei's Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Battle of Xinye (Liu Bei's Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Battle of Bowangpo (Liu Bei's Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Battle of Changban (Liu Bei's Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Battle of Chibi (Allied Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Escape from Chibi (Allied Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Battle of Changsha (Liu Bei's Forces vs Han Xuan's Forces) # Battle of Chengdu (Liu Bei's Forces vs Liu Zhang's Forces) # Battle of Mt. Dingjun (Shu vs Wei) # Battle of Jing Province (Shu vs Wu) # Fan Castle Defensive (Shu vs Wei) # Battle of Fan Castle (Shu vs Allied Forces) # Battle of Mai Castle (Shu vs Wu) # Battle of Xiaoting (Shu vs Wu) # Battle of Yiling (Shu vs Wu) # Battle of Tianshui (Shu vs Wei) # Battle of Jieting (Shu vs Wei) # Battle of Chencang (Shu vs Wei) # Nanman Campaign (Shu vs Nanman) # Battle of Mt. Qi (Shu vs Wei) # Battle of Wuzhang Plains (Shu vs Wei) # Pursuit at the Wuzhang Plains (Shu vs Wei) # Battle of Mt. Xingshi (Shu vs Wei) # Jiang Wei's Northern Campaign (Shu vs Wei) # Battle of Tao River (Shu vs Wei) # Battle of Mt. Tielong (Shu vs Wei) # Battle of Didao (Shu vs Wei) # Battle of Duan Valley (Shu vs Wei) # Battle of Taoyang (Shu vs Wei) # Battle of Jiange (Shu vs Wei) Jin # Battle of Xin Castle (Sima Yi's Forces vs Meng Da's Forces) # Battle of Jieting (Wei vs Shu) # Battle of Chencang (Wei vs Shu) # Battle of Mt. Qi (Wei vs Shu) # Battle of the Wuzhang Plains (Wei vs Shu) # Pursuit at the Wuzhang Plains (Wei vs Shu) # Gongsun Yuan's Rebellion (Wei vs Gongsun Yuan's Forces) # Battle of Mt. Xingshi (Wei vs Shu) # Battle of Liangkou (Wei vs Goguryeo) # Jiang Wei's Northern Expedition (Wei vs Shu) # Coup d'état (Sima Yi's Forces vs Wei) # XIahou Ba's Escape (Wei vs Xiahou Ba's Forces) # Battle of Dongxing (Wei vs Wu) # Wang Ling's Rebellion (Wei vs Wang Ling's Forces) # Battle of Tao River (Wei vs Shu) # East Gates Battle (Wei vs Wu) # Battle of New Hefei Castle (Wei vs Wu) # Battle of Mt. Tielong (Wei vs Shu) # Battle of Didao (Wei vs Shu) # Guanqian Jian and Wen Qin's Rebellion (Wei vs Allied Forces) # Battle of Duan Valley (Wei vs Shu) # Xuchang Assassins (Wei vs Assassins) # Zhuge Dan's Rebellion (Wei vs Wu) # Xuchang Takeover (Sima Zhao's Forces vs Wei) # Wei's Emperor's Final Stand (Sima Zhao's Forces vs Wei) # Battle of Taoyang (Wei vs Shu) # Battle of Jiange (Wei vs Shu) # Conquest of Chengdu (Wei vs Shu) # Zhong Hui's Rebellion (Wei vs Zhong Hui's Forces) # Jiang Wei's Final Stand (Wei vs Jiang Wei's Forces) # Conquest of Louyang (SIma Yan's Forces vs Wei) # Invasion of Xiangyang (Jin vs Wu) # Battle of Jiao Province (Jin vs Wu) # Xiongnu Uprising (Jin vs Xiongnu) # Battle of Xiling (Jin vs Wu) # Battle of Yong’an (Jin vs Luo XIan's Forces) # Battle of Liexiang (Jin vs Wu) # Battle of Yangtze River (Jin vs Wu) # Invasion of Wujun (Jin vs Wu) # Conquest of Jianye (Jin vs Wu) Lü Bu # Ten Eunuchs Rebellion (Han vs Eunuchs) # Assassination of Dong Zhuo (Dong Zhuo's Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Battle of Hulao Gate (Dong Zhuo's Forces vs Han) # Lü Bu's Revolt (Lü Bu's Forces vs Dong Zhuo's Forces) # Uprising in Chang'an (Lu Bü's Forces vs Dong Bai's Forces) # Battle of Changshan (Yuan Shao's Forces vs Gongsun Zan's Forces) # Assassins in Henei (Zhang Yang's Forces vs Dong Bai's Forces) # Battle of Yan Province (Lü Bu's Forces vs Zhang Miao's Forces) # Battle of Fengqiu (Yuan Shu's Forces vs Allied Forces) # Battle of Puyang (Allied Forces vs Han) # Emperor Escort (Allied Forces vs Han) # Battle of Shouchun (Allied Forces vs Yuan Shu's Forces) # Conflict with Zang Ba (Lü Bu's Forces vs Zang Ba's Forces) # Battle of Xiaopei (Lü Bu's Forces vs Liu Bei's Forces) # Battle of Xiapi (Lü Bu's Forces vs Allied Forces) Dong Zhuo # Yellow Turban Fortress (Han vs Yellow Turbans) # Battle of Liang Provicne (Han vs Allied Forces) # Ten Eunuchs Rebellion (Han vs Eunuchs) # Assassination of Dong Zhuo (Dong Zhuo's Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) # Battle of Hulao Gate (Dong Zhuo's Forces vs Allied Forces) # Lü Bu's Revolt (Dong Zhuo's Forces vs Lü Bu's Forces) Yellow Turbans # Rise of the Yellow Turbans (Zhang Jue's Forces vs Bandits) # Battle of Lousang Village (Yellow Turbans vs Coalition) # Yellow Turban Menace (Yellow Turbans vs Han) # Yellow Turban Fortress (Yellow Turbans vs Han) # Yellow Turban Rebellion (Yellow Turbans vs Han) # Yellow Turban Remnants (Yellow Turbans vs Liu Bei's Forces) Yuan Shao # Battle of Hulao Gate (Allied Forces vs Dong Zhuo's Forces) # Battle of Fengqiu (Allied Forces vs Yuan Shu's Forces) # Battle of Changshan (Yuan Shao's Forces vs Gongsun Zan's Forces) # Emperor Escort (Allied Forces vs Han) # Battle of Shouchun (Allied Forces vs Yuan Shu's Forces) # Battle of Guandu (Yuan Shao's Forces vs Cao Cao's Forces) Nanman # Rise of a New King (Meng Huo's Forces vs Competitors) # Tribe of Beast (Meng Huo's Forces vs King Mulu's Forces) # Tribe of Shaman (Meng Huo's Forces vs King Dousi's Forces) # Tribe of Armor (Meng Huo's Forces vs King Wutugu's Forces) # Nanzhong Rebellion (Nanman Forces vs Yong Kai's Forces) # Nanman Campaign (Nanman Forces vs Shu) Yuan Shu # Battle of Hulao Gate (Allied Forces vs Dong Zhuo's Forces) # Ou Xing's Rebellion (Yuan Shu's Forces vs Ou Xing's Forces) # Nanyang Invasion (Yuan Shu's Forces vs Zang Zi's Forces) # Battle of Xiangying (Yuan Shu's Forces vs Liu Biao's Forces) # Battle of Fengqiu (Yuan Shu's Forces vs Allied Forces) # Battle of Shouchun (Yuan Shu's Forces vs Allied Forces) Free Mode Creates a vast open land in which players can start any Main Mission, Side Mission, or Quest as any character. This is the only mode where a player can build bonds between characters who are not of the same faction. Also allows players to play Main Missions on the side not available in Story Mode and unlock exclusive Side Missions. Journey Mode A more traditional open world experience. Players can pick any of the 101 characters to go through an original story. The player then is given the quest to explore and conquer the 8 towers which have mysteriously spawned from the ground. From then on players are allowed to explore at their leisure. Allies can be gained through completing quest given from them, ultimately allowing the player to have 4 traveling companions. The 8 towers are themed after the games 8 elements and each contain 100 floors with a unique boss at the top of each. Every 5 allows players to exist the tower at that point. After the 8 towers are conquered, one more spawns at the center which serves as the final challenge. Journey Mode is recommended to be approached at a leisure pace due to its extreme difficulty. Versus Mode Arcade style mini games, that pit two players against one another. * Duel '''- A one on one fight between players. * '''Vanquish - Try to be the one who has the most KOs. Players who have enough summon points through collecting pickups can use the Bodyguard skill command to summon powerful unit types (i.e.: Armor Troops or Phantom Troops), machine units (i.e.: Juggernauts or Arablast) or officers (randomized with the exception of Lü Bu whom is summoned after 1000 points). * Melee - '''Places the players on top of a tall platform with an opening in the middle and asks them to knock enemies away from the platform. Knocking off normal enemies give you one point, and the amount of points given for knocking off generals depends on the distance between their landing point and the platform. The lesser amount of health your character has, the further the enemies will fly when you hit them. Projections for characters being blown away by attacks is greatly increased. * '''Endurance - See who can survive the endless enemy onslaught the longest. * Renbu '- See who can achieve a longer combo with the given amount of time. Players gather summon points as their combos extend allowing them to summon hindrances against their opponent. * '''Rescue '- Sneak into a large fortress and see who can save the most Handmaidens in the given time. * 'Rhythm '- A rhythm game that uses the games soundtrack. * 'Charge '- A horse race using several different tracks. Similarly to kart racer games, there are several power ups along the way. * 'Hunter '- An archery contest between players. See who gains the most points by hitting the most targets in the given amount of time. Characters Playable Officers Of the 94 characters from Dynasty Warriors 9, 5 characters are removed. Those being Xun You, Bao Sanniang, Xiahouji, Zuo Ci, and Hua Xiong. 12 characters have been added to the roster bringing the cast to a total of 101 characters. Some character's names have been edited to their correct spellings. Wei Cao Cao - General's Sword Xiahou Dun - Podao Xiahou Yuan - Bow and Rod Cao Ren - Spiked Shield Cao Pi - Dual Blades Zhen Luo - Flute Dian Wei - Axe Xu Chu - Club Yue Jin - Hook Blades Li Dian - Wheeled Halberd Zhang Liao - Dual Halberds Xu Huang - Great Axe Zhang He - Twin Claws Yu Jin - Trident Guo Jia - Orb and Scepter Jia Xu - Chain and Sickle Xun Yu - Formation Wand Wang Yi - Emei Piercers Pang De - Mace and Shield Cai Wenji - Harp Man Chong - Shooting Spears Cao Xiu - Fan Sword '''Cao Zhang - Gauntlets Bian Furen - Mandarin Duck Hooks Wu Sun Jian - Nine Ring Blade Sun Ce - Tonfa Sun Quan - Flamesword Sun Shangxiang - Wheels Zhou Yu - Bo Staff Lu Xun - Swallow Swords Taishi Ci - Twin Rods Lü Meng - Pike Huang Gai - Rod and Shield Han Dang - Short Pike Zhou Tai - Curved Sword Bu Lianshi - Crossbow Zhu Ran - Sanjiegun Ling Tong - Nunchaku Gan Ning - Twin Daggers Ding Feng - Circle Blade Lu Su - Rake Daqiao - Pugil Sticks Xiaoqiao - Paired Fans Cheng Pu - Twin Pike Xu Sheng - Twin Meteors Zhu Huan - Cursed Pike Lu Kang - Twin Sais Sun Chen - Trishulas Shu Liu Bei - Twin Swords Zhao Yun - Dragon Spear Guan Yu - Crescent Blade Zhang Fei - Viper Blade Ma Chao - Cavalry Spear Zhuge Liang - Feather Fan Huang Zhong - Curved Dao and Bow Jiang Wei - Double Edged Trident Wei Yan - Double Voulge Pang Tong - Shadow Fan Ma Dai - Paintbrush Huang Yueying - Dagger Axe Liu Shan - Rapier Guan Ping - Zanbato Guan Xing - Wing Blades Guan Suo - Sabatons Guan Yinping - Dual Headed Mace Zhang Bao - Flail Sword Zhang Xingcai - Sword and Shield Xu Shu - Sword and Hook Fa Zheng - Woven Cloth Zhou Cang - Longtou Dazhadao Liao Hua - Gǔdìng dao Wang Ping - Wolftooth Mace Jin Sima Yi - Horsehair Whip Sima Shi - Lightning Sword Sima Zhao - Striking Sword Zhang Chunhua - Wired Gloves Wang Yuanji - Throwing Knives Jia Chong - Throwing Axes Deng Ai - Lance Zhong Hui - Flying Swords Guo Huai - Arm Cannon Zhuge Dan - Short Rod Xiahou Ba - Rotating Crossbow Wen Yang - Javelin Xin Xianying - Ji Sima Yan - Imperial Sword Yang Hu - Dragon Column Du Yu - Flail Wang Jun - Blade Bow Yang Huiyu - Twin Maces Others Yuan Shao - Extension Blade Dong Zhuo - Bombs Lü Bu - Halberd Diaochan - Chained Whip Chen Gong - Scroll Lü Lingqi - Cross Pike Zhang Jue - Shaman Staff Meng Huo - Stele Zhurong - Boomerang Dong Bai - Aqua Wand Yuan Shu - Thin Sword Unique NPCs Characters here are given designs different from tbe regualr officers and are given weapons outside of the 12 usual officer weapon types despite not being playable. Bolded officers are given fully unique designs and voices while the others still use a normal Generic Officers model but with a unique outfit (in a similar fashion to Cao Mao in DW7/8 and most of SW4 UNPCs) and still use the normal generic officer voices. Parenthesis tell which model they use. Wei Cao Hong - Lance Cao Shuang (Middel Age Warrior) - Bow and Rod Wen Qin (Middle Age Hero) - Crescent Blade Cao Mao (Young Ruler) - General's Sword Wu Zhu Zhi - Arm Cannon Sun Hao (Middle Age Ruler) - Nine Ring Blade Shu Ma Yunlu - Sword and Shield Mas Su (Young Strategist) - Feather Fan Huang Hao (Middle Age Strategist) - Bombs Lou Xian (Elder Hero) - Twin Rods New Character Bios Cao Zhang - Cao Family's Brave Beasthunter The fourth son of Cao Cao. Unlike the rest of his brother's Zhang had little interest in artistic endeavors, instead he spent his team in the forests wrestling bears with his barehands. This along with his jovial attitude and fearsome physique gained him the nickname "Yellow Beard". Despite his differences with his family, he gladly serves under them. However his brother Pi is less euthusiastic about having him around. Bianshi - Motherly Maiden of Majestic Music The wife of Cao Cao and mother to Cao Pi and Cao Zhang. Originally a lowly musician, she gained Cao Cao's attention from the sound of her angelic voice. Now she often the source of stability for her husband and the source of reason for her sons. She holds a strict but loving attitude, and much her husband she vaules talent in others above all else. Zhu Huan - Horrifying General A relative of Zhu Ran and brave general of Wu. A maniacal and threatening man, he leads his unit with fear. Always seemingly happy as he thrillingly threatens the existence of his own men. At times speaks to voices in his mind. Despite his issues he keeps his high position due to his competence as a general and the fact that Sun Quan fears him as well. A rival of Wei's Cao Ren. Lu Kang - The Future of Wu The son of Lu Xun. Often considered the last hero of Wu. He stands as one of the kingdoms few remaining competent generals during the reign of Sun Hao. Despite his land's dire circumstances he remains loyal and refuses to yield. He continually remains positive and resourceful, even with the end of his home being near inevitable. Sun Chen - Darkness of Wu A distant member of the Sun family. Responsible for the fall of the kingdom due to the corruption he brought into the court. Malicious and selfish, every act he commits is solely for his gain. Yet he's not nearly as intelligent as he seems to believe he is as shown by how carelessly he executes his men when losing his temper. Develops something of a fascination with Lu Kang. Liao Hua - Longlived Warrior of Shu A former Yellow Turban and later an officer of Zhang Fei. A smart man with a frank disposition, he found himself with the Yellow Turbans simply out interest for their ideals. Soon however he followed Shu to take a more reasonable path to said goal. He manages to see the kingdom born and die. A close friend of Zhou Cang. Wang Ping - Silent Barbarian A former Wei officer who later defected to Shu. A barbarian by blood, he mostly remains silent due to having little understanding of what others are saying. Still he is much smarter than he lets on. A vicious force on the battlefield he soon gains favor with the odder members of Shu such as Wei Yan and Huang Zhong. Sima Yan - First Emperor of Jin Son of Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji, and the one responsible for the full unification of China. An odd but kind-hearted individual, he inherits his mother's reserved attitude but with a mix of his father's reluctance. Despite this, he's fully dedicated to the destruction of Wu. Closely fascinated with Jia Chong, whom treats him with indifference at best. Yang Hu - Peaceful Stroller The nephew of both Cai Wenjii and Xin Xianying. A relaxed but determined general of Wei and later Jin. His demeanor often leads others to underestimate him despite his vast intellect and talent in war. He enjoys meeting others and listening to music. Initially he opposes the SIma clan but accepts their rule soon after the death of Cao Mao. Master of Du Yu and friend of Lu Kang. Du Yu - Confident Hero A general of Wei and later Jin. A cocky and smug youth, he seeks to find foes to challenge his strength. Not the brightest individual, instead relying on the minds of others to plan out war plans. Still, he has an disputable amount of potential which catches the attention of Yang Hu. Eventually begins to develop a rivalry with Lu Kang. Wang Jun - Mind Over Man Sima Yan's peculiar general.. A jolly man with a taste for theatrics, he often employs complicated and flashy plans when leading his men which causes contrast with the SIma clans normally more simple but effective routines. Always has a smile on his face whether no matter the situation, this causes Jin officers to spread rumors about his sanity and loyalties. He however is adamant that his only goal is to see SIma Yan succeed. Yang Huiyu - Whimsical Muse Yang Hu's older sister and Sima Shi's wife. Cheerful and supportive, she follows her brother and husband in their conquest in the land. In contrast to other wives of Jin; she is goofy, emotional, and simple minded. Still she provides a source of relief and calmness for her husband whom is uncharacteristically tolerant when regarding her. To be continued, please do not edit without permission. Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:PS4 Games